The London Story
by Bippy244
Summary: Based on "The Philadelphia Story"; Ron and Hermione, once married, have broken up, but Ron wants her back. The presence of a new fiance, Draco Malfoy, and a reporter and photographer, Harry and Ginny, greatly complicate things. Please R & R! PG Rating jus
1. The Break Up

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Harry Potter or The Philadelphia Story. I have $8 and a car, and that's about it.  
  
Summary: Based on "The Philadelphia Story"; Ron and Hermione, once married, have broken up, but Ron wants her back. The presence of a new fiance, Draco Malfoy, and a reporter and photographer, Harry and Ginny, greatly complicate things.  
  
Chapter 1: The Break Up  
  
Hermione Granger Weasley watched from the door as her husband Ron angrily dragged his suitcases to the car outside. He started back to the house to pick up his most precious possession, his broomstick. Hermione smiled imperiously as she held up said possession with glee and broke it in half over her knee, throwing the two pieces of broomstick at him.  
  
Ron was unable to form an intelligible sentence, merely sputtering in anger. He grabbed the two pieces of broomstick off the sidewalk, cradling them in his arms as his face grew redder. His mind was fixed on one thing: revenge.  
  
He suddenly dropped the two pieces to the ground, surprising Hermione as he came up to her. He cocked back his fist, prepared to punch her for damaging his precious broom, before he realized he could never hit her. Instead, he placed his hand on her forehead, pushing her none too gently to the ground. Hermione, too surprised to respond, lay on the floor with her mouth wide open in amazement as her husband stalked away angrily.  
  
Note: Sorry so short, but I didn't want to start the next part until Chapter 2, because it takes places 2 years later. Please Review!!! This is my first story, so I'd really like some feedback. 


	2. Wedding Bells

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Harry Potter or The Philadelphia Story. I have $8 and a car, and that's about it.  
  
Chapter 2: Wedding Bells  
  
2 years Later…..  
  
WIZARDING WEEKLY  
  
Wizarding World Awaits wedding Saturday. Wizarding world awaits the highly anticipated wedding of Hermione Granger Weasley, former wife of Ronald Weasley, and Draco Malfoy. The wedding ceremony will be held at the home of the bride's parents, Mr. And Mrs. Granger.  
  
Hermione tiredly stretched out on the living room sofa, not taking her eyes off of the piece of paper in her hands. Her mother sat at the table, busily finalizing wedding plans. Her sister, Dinah, sat on the ground, eagerly sifting her way through the enormous pile of wedding gifts.  
  
"O-M-E-L-E…no…O-M-M-E-L-L… wait…" muttered Hermione, writing and then crossing out the word in exasperation.   
  
"O-M-M-E-L-E-T, darling," supplied her mother helpfully. "Honestly, how did you manage first in your class with such atrocious spelling?"  
  
"Spell check. Who really needs to know how to spell anymore anyway?"  
  
Dinah pulled a large box out of the bottom of the pile. "What is this? It looks really big!"  
  
"Open it," said Hermione, not bothering to take her eyes off of the paper.   
  
Dinah ripped the wrapping paper off eagerly and then lifted the top of the box. A loud bang accompanied her action, and a puff of smoke. Dinah peered inside the box and saw that the box was full of assorted candy. She grabbed what appeared to be a jelly bean from the top, and popped into her mouth. She had barely chewed it before she began to gag and spit the candy onto the floor.  
  
'What are you doing?" admonished her mother. "It's not polite to spit food on the floor!"  
  
"But it tastes like boogers!" whined Dinah, wiping at her mouth in disgust.  
  
"Fred and George," sighed Hermione. "I should have warned you, I forgot that you don't go to Hogwarts. I never even suspected that they would send me anything, anyway, seeing as how I haven't talked to them or their brother in over two years."  
  
"I still don't understand why you didn't invite Ron to the wedding." complained Hermione's mother.  
  
"After all he put me through? I don't think so. You may be used to putting up with father's flirtations, but I refuse to accept what Ron did."  
  
"We must both just be failures as a wife," Mrs. Granger sighed.  
  
"We just picked the wrong husbands, that's all. Draco is much better. Isn't he an angel?"  
  
"I like Ron better," said Dinah defiantly.  
  
"Good for you. Why don't you marry him?" said Hermione, getting off of the couch and walking into the backyard.  
  
Both Dinah and Mrs. Granger watch as Hermione sailed out the door.  
  
"Why does she hate Ron so much? They used to be best friends," asked Dinah.  
  
"Well, he was rather mean to her once they got married, dear." responded her mother.  
  
"Did he really hit her?"  
  
"Where did you hear that?"  
  
"The papers were full of innuendo. They said Ron was a cruel drunk."  
  
"Don't believe what you read"  
  
"Well, I think Hermione's meaner than Ron. She won't even invited Daddy to the wedding. She's too mean to everybody."  
  
"She's just…sets exceptionally high standards Dinah. It's hard for everyone to live up to them."  
  
"Well, I think it stinks not to want your own father at your wedding, don't you?"  
  
"Between you and I, yes. I thinks it's good and stinking." 


End file.
